monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Clementina Nočne
Clementina Nočne (Klementyna Konstancja Nocny) - Nocnica, pochodząca z Polski, a dokładniej z Krakowa. Ma szesnaście i pół lat za sobą. Zamiłowana pasjonatka architektury, w szczególności upodobała sobie stare latarnie oraz ławeczki. Ślicznie rysuje, oraz szkicuje. Mimo że nie przepada za swoim rodzimym krajem, kocha swoje rodzinne miasto oraz panującą w nim atmosferę i klimat. Jest typem liderki, inspirująca oraz aspirująca na światowej sławy artystkę, nie boi się używać siły oraz swoich zdolności, by postawić na swoim. Najczęściej, widywana jest w nocy, o jej ukochanej porze. Potrafi godzinami przesiadywać na szkolnym dachu, szkicując oraz podziwiając plejady gwiazdozbiorów. Ma wielkie trudności z wymową angielskiego alfabetu, co powoduje wrażenie jakby miała akcent. Może sprawiać wrażenie oschłej i suchej niczym kiełbasa krakowska, ale tak naprawdę to wrażliwa dziewczyna która potrzebuje kogoś do wypłakania się i zaufania. Osobowość Clementina to naturalna liderka, pełna pasji i charyzmy. Dzięki swojej może i zbyt wielkiej pewności siebie, która rodzi wpływowość, Clementina czerpie dumę z prowadzenia innych ku pracy nad samokształceniem. Promieniuje autentycznością oraz altruizmem i nie boi się wstać, przemówić gdy czuje że należy zareagować. Łatwo przychodzi jej komunikacja, zwłaszcza osobista, a jej przenikliwa natura pozwala upiorce dotrzeć do każdego, czy to za pomocą faktów i logiki czy też czystych emocji. Łatwo dostrzega motywacje innych i związki między pozornie nie powiązanymi zdarzeniami, jest także zdolna do ich zestawienia i przedstawienia ze zdumiewającą elokwencją. Zaufanej osobie, okaże szczere nie mal przesadne zainteresowanie, gdy wierzy w kogoś nadmiernie zaangażuje się w problemy tej osoby. Na szczęście, to zaufanie zazwyczaj przeradza się w samospełniającą się przepowiednię, ponieważ jej altruizm inspiruje drogie dziewczynie osoby do samokształcenia, jeśli jednakże nie zachowa ostrożności może wywierać na innych zbyt wielką, nie do ogarnięcia presję, oraz stres. Upiorka ma także ogromne zapędy do refleksji i analizy własnych uczuć, jeśli zbytnio zaangażuje się w problemy kogoś innego, zapada w swoistą emocjonalną hipochondrię, zaczyna dostrzegać u siebie problemy innych i stara się naprawić w sobie coś, co wcale nie szwankuje. Nie raz ogranicza to upiorce zdolność do spojrzenia na daną sprawę z szerszej perspektywy, a przez to do udzielenia pomocy. Często uważana jest za pyskatą, owszem Clementina ma naprawdę wiele do powiedzenia i zwyczajnie nie potrafi ugryźć się w język. Jest bezwzględnie szczera, mówi zanim pomyśli przez co często rani słowem, z czego nie zdaje sobie sprawy. Można rzec ze upiorka ma dwa oblicza, bowiem chociaż na co dzień i przyjaznych jej twarzy aspirująca oraz pomocna, jej charakter inspirującej altruistki zmienia się o 180° kiedy działa w stresie, jest rozgniewana czy tez w stosunku do nie lubianych osób. Nie boi się użyć siły fizycznej, jeśli wymaga tego sytuacja lub postraszyć swoimi zdolnościami Nocnicy, zdecydowanie lepiej w Clementinie mieć przyjaciółkę niż wroga. W aktach odwetu, staje się okrutna oraz bezwzględna, zaś jeśli zaskarbisz sobie jej sympatię z pewnością będzie dla Ciebie niczym starsza siostra i idolka w jednym. Potrafi zespolić grupę, oraz dąży do zwycięstwa, nie uznaje kompromisów gdyż została nauczona by zawsze dawać z siebie pełne sto procent. Wygląd Clementina jest dosyć niską (ale bez przesady) dziewczyną, o bladej karnacji, jakby nigdy nie widziała ona słońca. Jej kończyny, są zakończone lekkimi różowymi refleksami. Włosy upiorki, barwy ciemnego blondu, z orzechowymi pasmami, swobodnie unoszą się wokół jej twarzy. Prawie zawsze w nieładzie, sprawiając wrażenie potarganych przez mocny powiew wiatru. Brwi upiorki są barwy ciemnego blondu, usta naturalnie różane, zaś jej tęczówki mają odcień brudnej toni morskiej. Na twarzy nosi małe, okrąglutkie okulary w złotawej oprawce, utrzymywane na łańcuszku i sprawiające wrażenie jakby zostały wyrwane z innej epoki. Co ciekawe, w ciemności oczy dziewczyny błyszczą, zaś skóra staje się jaśniejsza, jakby fosforyzująca niczym aura duchów. Relacje 'Rodzina' Clementina, córka Nocnicy Katheriny (Katarzyny), od urodzenia zamieszkiwała uliczki starej części Krakowa. Dziewczyna, nie zna swojego ojca,aczkolwiek nie oznacza to, że odpuściła jego temat. Wciąż poszukuje mężczyzny, gdyż bardzo chciałaby go poznać. Niestety, jej mama nie jest wylewna osobą, i nie pomaga swojej córce w tej kwestji. Upiorka, jest jedynaczką, ale uwaga jej rodzicelki nigdy całkowicie się na niej nie skupiała, z uwagi na pracę jej mamy, jest ona znawczynią antyków. W dzieciństwie, Klemą zajmowała się sąsiadka. 'Zwierzak' Pupilkiem upiorki, jest najzwyklejszy gołąb którego nazwała Kurio. Imię zwierzaka, zostało zaczerpnięte od słowa "Kurier'. Clementina jest bardzo zżyta ze swoim zwierzakiem, aczkolwiek często daje jej sie we znaki fakt, iż gołąbek ten, nie jest typem pedanta i zostawia wokół siebie niezły bałagan. W dzieciństwie posiadała małego jamniczka imieniem DeDe. 'Miłość' Swego czasu Nocnica była dziewczyną Vincenta, lecz rozstali się w przyjaźni. Obecnie jest singielką. Wiadomo też, że Clementiną zainteresowana jest Quartie Von Lubricant. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna przyjaźnii się jedynie z Blair DeGhoul, Adrienne O'Dheas oraz Quartie Von Lubricant. 'Znajomi' Znajomymi upiorki są Bridgette Gargouille, Claudie Salcedo oraz Vincent La Blanche. Zaznajomiła się także z bliźniakami Saina, Justine i Justinem ale nie ma z nimi takiego częstego kontaktu jak z Bridgette, Claudie i Vincentem. Ostatnio, nawiązała relacje również z Manon Mort. Camarde, Ekaterini Glykeria oraz Daria Von Forgottenhollow. 'Wrogowie' Clementina, zdążyła poprzsztykać się z kilkoma osobami, między innymi z Marietta Luisant, Anastasia Mora czy Ezequiel'em. 'Historie relacji' 'Z Blair DeGhoul' Znają się od dzieciństwa. Odkąd tylko rodzina gargulki wprowadziła się do jednej z Krakowskich kamienic, były dla siebie sąsiadkami i bardzo szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. To dzięki Klemie, Blair zainteresowała się wogóle rysowaniem oraz zaczęła postrzegać nowe miasto jako nie takie straszne jak to je malowała. Pomagały sobie nie mal zawsze, w zdrowiu i chorobie, i stały się swoimi pierwszymi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Niestety, z biegiem lat ich kontakt zaniknął, albowiem Nocnica uczęszczała do "normalnej" szkoły podczas gdy gargulka brała lekcje indywidualne w domu. Teraz, w Straszyceum obie bardzo starają się nadrobić te stracone lata, ale ciężko im to przychodzi. 'Z Quartie Von Lubricant' Odkąd tylko Clema przekroczyła mury Straszyceum, napotkała Quartie. Osoba robotki, niesamowicie fascynowala Klemę przez pewien czas. Najprawdopodobniej, z uwagi na sklonności Quartie do bycia odludkiem. Klema niejednokrotnie podejmowała próbę "zbliżenia" się do robotki, a po pewnym czasie skorupa pękła. Odkąd wykonały razem projekt na zadanie, stały się przyjaciólkami, ale robotka zaczęła czuć chyba cos więcej niż tylko przyjaźń do Clementiny. Nocnicy odpowiadają obecne relacje z Quartie i nie wyobraza sobie by mogloby być inaczej, z czego robotka zdaje sobie sprawę i z tego powodu nie wyznala swoich uczuć. 'Z Bridgette Gargouille' Bridgette,Clema poznała właściwie tak jak Quartie, pierwszego dnia pobytu w Straszyceum. Gargulica, podjęła się funkcji oprowadzenia Nocnicy po murach nowej szkoły, wwłącznie z pokazaniem dziewczynie klas, podręczników na uczniach skończywszy. Początkowo, miały problem ze zrozumieniem siebie, ale nie było to spowodowane nie znajomoscią języka angielskiego, nie. Wszystko bylo wina ich...akcentów. Dla przykładu, kiedy Klema poprosiła o pokazanie jej sali historycznej, Bridgette zaprowadziła ją do sali chemicznej, zaś kkedy Bridgette zaproponowała Clementinie wycieczkę na stołówkę, ta byla zdziwiona na miejscu gdyż myślała że ida na basen....koniec końców, Bridgette zaznajomiła Clemę takze ze swoimi znajomymi, oprowadzila po szkole oraz smiała się razem z Krakkwianką z tego co razem przeżyły. Zaznajomiły się a po pewnym czasie, przestaly wogóle zwracać uwagi na akcent,gdyż przyzwyczaiły się do siebie. 'Z Justine i Justinem Saina' Bliźniaki Saina, Klema poznała dzięki Bridgette Gargouille. Dziewczyna, musiała oddalić się na chwilę, wobec czego zaproponowała by odnalazła rodzeństwo a oni opowiedzieli by jej coś więcej. Klema szukała bliźniaków, pytając wszystkich ale...z uwagi na nie możność wymowy angielskiego alfabety fonetycznego, mało kto ja rozumiał. W końcu, pod biblioteką wpadła na Justine, której również zadała pytanie, czy wie gdzie znajdują się jak to ona dosłownie rzekła "Justyna i Justyn" Hinduska chwilę wpatrywala się w Klemę, aż w końcu dotarło do niej ze dzkewczynie chodziło o nią! Zaśmiała się perliście, po czym przedstawiła się a następnie wskazała na chłopaka, siedzącego w pierwszej ławce, zawołała go a ten do nich podszedł. Clementina, nie mogła uwierzyć, w to że są rodzeństwem to jeszcze ale...bliźniakami? Widząc jej zakłopotanie, rodzeństwo wyjaśnić dziewczynie tak w skrócie swoje dziedzictwo, amerykańsko-hindusko-tureckich krewnych i tym podobne genealogiczne sprawy. Nie da się ukryć, że zainteresowało to zawsze pierwszą do dziwnych zjawisk Clemę. Po jakimś czasie rozmawiania, bliźniaki odprowadziły Clemę do Bridgette, by kontynuowala swoją wycieczkę, a sami zostali dobrymi znajomymi. 'Z Daria Von Forgottenhollow' Dziewczyny zaznajomiły się kiedy zostały "wrobione" wspólny projekt na temat architektury Europejskiej. Clementina, była wprost zachwycona, Blair ten temat odpowiadał tylko Darii nie za bardzo. Upiorka nigdy nie miała ręki do rysunków a obrazy wolała kreślić słowami. Dziewczyny, miały spotkać się po lekcjach w kawiarni by skończyć projekt, jednakże...Tęsknicy nie było. Blair i Clema postanowiły, że ją odnajdą. Po "poszukiwaniach" dziewczyny odnalazły Darie w bibliotece, oczywiście nie obyło się bez "monologu" ze strony Blair oraz Clementiny. Tęsknica, opowiedziała im dlaczego nie może wykonać z dziewczynami projektu, Blair stwierdziła że nie jest to powodem by wymigać się od obowiązków zaś Clementina...wpadła na pomysł. Ostatecznie, Daria wykonała z nimi projekt...przygotowując tekst. Blair zajęła się zdjęciami, zaś Clementina oprawą graficzną. Praca otrzymała piątkę z plusem, a dziewczyny nawiązały dobre, koleżeńskie stosunki. Daria często widywana jest z Clementiną, z Blair już rzadziej. 'Z Ezequielem' Mieli nieprzyjemność poznać się na szkolnym dziedzińcu. Ez grał wtedy w piłkę z kilkoma innymi uczniami, zaś Clementina szkicowała na schodkach. W pewnej chwili Ezequiel kopnął piłkę tak mocno że nie tylko nie trafiła ona wprost do bramki, ale wystrzeliła po za boisko, by trafić w kubek z kawą którą popijała Clema. Cały napój wylał się na notatki dziewczyny, czego Hiszpan nie zauważył. Krzyknął do niej z prośbą zwrócenia piłki, lecz ta podniosła jedynie przedmiot, rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie po czym na oczach całej drużyny przebiła piłkę stalówką od pióra, zebrała swoje rzeczy i odeszła jak gdyby nigdy nic. Od tamtej pory, unikają siebie jak mogą. Gdyż każde żywi do drugiego urazę. 'Z Anastasią Morą' Kikimora i Nocnica znielubiły się podczas lekcji na którą obie dodatkowo uczęszczały. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie kość niezgody którą okazał się być najzwyklejszy, durny długopis. Anastasia twierdziła że przedmiot należy do niej, ale Clementina twierdziła że to nie prawda. Zaczęły kłócić się na całą klasę, ku uciesze uczniów których nie bawiła kartkówka z chemii. W końcu, kiedy nauczyciel przebudził się ze snu, zabrał długopis twierdząc że teraz należy do niego, a obie dostają po jedynce i uwadze z zachowania za "fantastyczny przykład tego, jak nie należy nawiązywać relacji z rówieśnikami" od tamtej pory Ana i Clema pałają do siebie nie tyle nienawiścią co zwyczajną niechęcią i gdyby mogły z pewnością wysłałyby siebie wzajemnie jak najdalej. 'Z Mariettą Luisant' Ważka poznała Nocnicę w kawiarence niedaleko szkoły. Clema przybyła tam, by szkicować kondygnacje oraz wystrój i bynajmniej nie miała ochoty odpowiadać na zaczepki Marietty. Francuzka chciała powitać Clemę w nowej szkole oraz nowym kraju i pomimo ostrzeżeń niektórych że dziewczyna ma dosyć duże wahania nastroju, podjęła próbę zaznajomienia się z krakowianką. Jakkolwiek poczatkowo Clementina udawała ze nie słyszy piania Mari, tak kiedy ważka zaczęła opowiadać o swoich własnych artystycznych zdolnościach a także doradzać jej w kwestii przyborów, tak Clema nie wytrzymała, wzięła jej ciastko po czym dosłownie zatkała nim buzię ważki mamrocząc przy tym że w jej przypadku mowa jest brązem a milczenie złotem. Marietta zagniewana opuściła lokal, a Clementina wróciła do swojej pracy, kiedy widują się wzajemnie na korytarzu nie można nie zauważyć by nie rzucały sobie pełnych pogardy i urazy spojrzeń. Zainteresowania 'Szkicowanie' Dziewczyna jest zdolną rysowniczką. Wspaniale operuje ołówkiem aczkolwiek najbardziej upodobała sobie węgiel artystyczny,którym najczęściem miała styczność, nawet jeśli musi sobie przy pracy ubrudzić ręce. Bardzo często widywana jest ze szkicownikiem, w którym rysuje budynki czy elementy wnętrza które ją zaciekawią kształtem lub fakturą, od schodów przez klamki po ukochane latarnie. 'Stare latarnie, budynki ogólnie architektura' Architektura, największa pasja Klemy, towarzyszyła jej od lat najmłodszych. Jeszcze jako dziecko, spacerując z mamą po uliczkach starego miasta absolutnie pokochała zabytkowe budynki, pomniki, rzeźby i tym podobne. W podstawówce, wiele czasu spędzała zamiast na nauce szkolnego materiału, na nauce o architekturze. Udzielała się nawet w szkolnym kole zainteresowań, które sama musiała założyć, dzięki niej kilka osób z rocznika także pokochało architekturę. Clementina wiąże z nią swoją przyszłość, widzi siebie jako wielkiego architekta odnoszącego światowe sukcesy, codzienną pracą i nauką do tego dąży. 'Pisanie wierszy' Dziewczyna, może nie jest w tym wybitna, ale ma dobre pióro. Najbardziej upodobała sobie tzw.wiersze białe, wiersze bez rymów, powtórzeń gdyż jak twierdzi "Przy takiej formie wierszy, widać czy twórca naprawdę ma talent" Pisać zaczęła kiedy weszła w okres dorastania, a robiła to dlatego, ze w jej głowie rodzilo się mnóstwo pomysłów które zawsze ladowały w szufladzie i zapomnieniu i właśnie po to, by nie zapomnieć, przelewała te "wizje" na papier, co robi po dni dzisiejsze w trudnych chwilach. Początkowo, opisywała zwyczajne wydarzenia, czy przedmioty z otoczenia, z czasem wyobraźnia dziewczyny dostała szansę by zaistnieć i pokierować jej dłonią zaopatrzoną w długopis. 'Literatura kryminalna' Clementina jest wielką fanką kryminałów, w duchu marzy by kiedyś przeżyć przygodę rodem z książki tego typu. Uwielbia zagłębiać się w świat detektywów, mrocznych zagadek czy nie wyjaśnionych tajemnic, analizując i samej próbując przewidzieć zakończenie i to właśnie na książki idzie największa część jej kieszonkowego. Kiedyś chciałaby napisać autobiografię, utrzymaną w takowym klimacie. 'Zjawiska paranormalne' Clementina, jest jedną z tych osób które na widok czegoś dotąd nie spotkanego, nie uciekną a będą dociekliwe. Od małego dziewczynę fascynowały zjawiska, zwykle przyprawiające innych o gęsią skórkę, uwielbiała doszukiwać się prawdy z tego powodu, szkolni koledzy a i część rodziny brało ją za swego rodzaju osobliwość. 'Antyki' Miłością do antyków, bez wątpienia Clementine zaraziła jej matka, która z racji wykonywanego zawodu, często przynosiła do domu wszelkiej maści stare sofy, zegarki, zastawy stołowe i tym podobne akcesoria oraz meble. Clementina z uwielbieniem podziwiała ich piękno, szkicując najciekawsze okazy. Wie naprawdę wiele na tematy zabytkowych przedmiotów codziennego użytku, i chętnie pomoże jeśli ktoś ma problemy w tym zakresie, ale nie widzi siebie w zawodzie matki. Zdolności *'Świetny wzrok w ciemnościach' - Clementina, najbardziej aktywna jest w nocy, jej wzrok dostosowuje się do pomieszczeń czy przestrzeni w których światło pozostawia wiele do życzenia. *'"Obłęd"' - Dziewczyna, jest w stanie doprowadzić do obłędu daną osobę, to jej ulubiona zdolność, by postraszyć nie lubiane osoby, chociaż z uwagi na jej młody wiek nie działa zbyt długo albowiem tylko kilka minut, wystarczy by napędzić komuś niezłego stracha. *'Koszmary senne' - Clementina potrafi sprowadzać koszmary senne danej osobie, ale sama nie uważa tego za coś widoskowego by praktykować tę zdolność. *'Nawiedzenie' - Upiorka potrafi swobodnie odwiedzać w snach inne osoby, nie koniecznie by postraszyć, czasami lubiane osoby ostrzega przed tym, co ona wie a oni nie zdają sobie sprawy. *'Przenikalność i lewitacja' - Dziewczyna może przenikać przez ciała stałe a także lewitować, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Niewidzialność' - Jeśli zechce, Clementina może stać się całkowicie niewidzialna, również dla duchów i hybryd duchów. *'Telepatia' - Dziewczyna, potrafi czytać w myślach oraz wyczuwać lęki innych, nie praktykuje twgo na przyjaznych jej osobach, a nawet na nie przyjaznych, bowiem uważa że jest to wysoce nie etyczne szperać w czyjejś głowie (zaś w snach już nie). Drop dead Diary *'Ksywki' - Clema, Clemcia, Clementka, Klementynka, Tina. *'Nie rusza się bez...' - Szkicownika i odrobiny węgla artystycznego. *'Najbardziej lubi...' - Architekturę, noc, kiedy ważne dla niej osoby są szczęśliwe. *'...A najmniej' - Kiedy nie ma czym szkicować, silne światło, ciepłe posiłki i gorąc. *'Ulubione powiedzonka' - "A jakże". *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Nie posiada w nim jakiegokolwiek źródła światła, zaś okno w dzień zakryte jest czarną folią. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Wokół jej osoby, roznosi się chłodny podmuch wiatru. *Nosi ze sobą szkicownik, ozdobiony na okładce rysunkiem starodawnej latarni. *Ma bardzo głęboki, wręcz przenikliwy i chłodny ton głosu. *W jej sposobie mowy, słychać polskie pochodzenie, ma trudności z wymową angielskiego alfabetu i sylab. *Uwielbia zakładać berety. *Nie rozstaje się z laską do podpierania, z tym że nosi ją jedynie dla ozdoby i aby dodać sobie "powagi". Ciekawostki *Nazwisko upiorki pochodzi z j. Słowackiego i oznacza "Nocny" *Początkowo, autorka pisała jej imię "Clementine". *Okulary nosi jedynie dla ozdoby, nie ma wady wzroku. *Pisze jedynie długopisem z czarnym wkładem. *Jej ulubioną porą roku jest jesień. *Cierpi na światłowstręt, zbyt długie przebywanie w jasnym pomieszczeniu wywołuje u niej nudności. *Uwielbia brzydką pogodę, zwłaszcza burze oraz silny deszcz. *Jej pamiętnik, to tak właściwie mini album wypełniony nie tekstem a ilustracjami, przedstawiającymi sceny z tego, co w danym dniu jej się przydarzyło. *Bardzo prawdopodobne, że uderzy Ciebie za wspomniane w jej obecności o stereotypie głupiej blondynki. *Ma swoje odpowiedniki w innych universach - w MLP jest to Yunnan Matcha zaś w universum Ever After High - Meghan. *Cytat o sztuce, (pierwszy na stronie) to słowa niemieckiego pisarza - Friedrich'a Schillera. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie *Monster High A Perfect Christmas Portrayals W filmie Live-action, w rolę Clementiny wcieliłaby się thumb|left|120pxaktorka Carolina Kopelioff, znana najbardziej z roli Niny Simonetti w serialu Disney'a dla młodzieży "Soy Luna". Głos upiorki, winien odznaczać się mocną barwą oraz stanowczym brzmieniem, wobec czego w polskiej wersji językowej, Clementinę dubbingowałaby Brygida Turowska-Szymczak (głos księżniczki Luny w serialu MLP PtM) zaś w anglojęzycznej wersji, upiorka mówiłaby głosem Ashleigh Ball (głos. anglojęzycznej Applejack, również z serialu MLP PTM). Biografia skrócona Clementina urodziła się siódmego Lipca, w nocy o godzinie dwudziestej drugiej (a przynajmniej tak zawsze mówiła dziewczynie jej mama), w jednej ze starych krakowskich kamienic, a nie w szpitalu. Od dziecka mieszkała w kamienicy, a jedynym widokiem zza okna była druga kamienica, upiorce często dawały jej się we znaki pociągi albowiem mieszkanko znajdowało się tuż pod torem kolejowym. Jako mała dziewczynka, Klema uwielbiała spacery na targ do którego miała przysłowiowy rzut beretem, szczególnie jesienią oraz na Boże Narodzenie. Z racji zawodu jaki wykonywała jej mama, która do dzisiaj jest rzeczoznawcą antyków, a ojca nie znała, upiorką opiekowała się często sąsiadka która zabierała dziewczynkę na spacery po starym mieście, karmiły razem gołębie oraz chodziły na zapiekanki do pobliskiej budki. Dziewczyna nigdy nie opuszczała rodzinnego miasta, w którym odkąd tylko ujrzała zabytki, pokochała całym swoim sercem. Podczas spacerów, widząc wiele ulicznych artystów, zapragnęła sama nauczyć się szkicować oraz malować. Była swego rodzaju samoukiem, albowiem nie pobierała od nikogo lekcji i sama do wszystkiego musiała dojść. Poczatkowo rysowała postaci fikcyjne by wraz z dojrzewaniem przerzucić się na architekturę, nocami które spędzała sama (matka w pracy, opiekunki już nie potrzebowała) wymykała się by szkicować. Nie raz zdarzyło się, że nie chcący przestraszyła swoją obecnością jakiegoś przechodnia, ale nie zawracała sobie tym zbytnio głowy. Do Straszyceum trafiła, całkowicie przypadkowo, jej mama musiała zmienić miejsce pracy, wobec czego przeprowadziła się do Ameryki. Clema z racji niepełnoletności, musiała przeprowadzić się wraz z kobietą. Nie chciała tego bardzo, i nie obyło się bez kilkunastu ataków histerii, ale koniec końców, Klema nie miała nic do gadania. Przez pierwsze tygodnie w Salem, mając muchy w nosie, celowo olała nowych sąsiadów oraz rówieśników, z którymi tak chciała zaznajomić ja matka dziewczyny, uciekała się nawet do drobnych psikusów, typu podmienienie sąsiadom cukru na sól. Chcąc nie chcąc, Clema musiała kontynuować naukę, i tak trafiła do Straszyceum. Szybko zaskarbiła sobie opinię odludka, z którą się niezwykle utożsamia, szybko zyskała sobie także kilkoro wrogów, z powodu swojego podejścia do życia, oraz przysłowiowemu pierwszemu wrażeniu, ale także znajomych. Mimo to, od razu po skończeniu liceum i odebraniu dowodu, planuje powrót do swojego ukochanego Krakowa, naukę w kierunku architektury. Jak twierdzi, w Ameryce nic jej nie trzyma. Serie 'Basic' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Listopad 2017. Clementina ID.jpg Włosy Clementiny są rozpuszczone, lokowane i sięgają jej talii. Na głowie dziewczyna ma szary beret z fioletowo - brązowym kwiatem i żółtymi antenkami. Nocnica ubrana jest w złotawy sweter, szare, luźne spodnie oraz brązowo - czarny płaszcz. Buty Clementiny to wysokie do połowy łydek kozaki na złotej podeszwie i ze złotymi klamerkami. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi pomarańczowa apaszka a twarz okularki w złotej opasce. Dołączono do niej brązowo - złotą laseczkę do podpierania oraz notes z narysowaną na okładce latarnią. Jej.makijaż to jedynie delikatna, różowa pomadka. 'New scaremester/First day of School' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 2017. Clementina FDOS.jpg Włosy Clementiny zostały mocno pofalowane i sięgają jej ramion. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi szary beret ze złotą antenką. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w złoto - beżową sukienkę sięgającą kolan. Dziewczyna ma na sobie czarno - brązowy płaszcz z białgm kołnierzem. Jej ręce zdobią czarne rękawiczki bez palców, a mankiety rękawów są białe. Buty Clementiny to brązowe kozaki z czarnymi klamerkami. Dołączono do niej brązową torbę na pasku. Na makijaż dziewczyny składają się złote cienie i różowa pomadka. 'Defenders of Light' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 2017/18. Clementina DoL.jpg W tej serii włosy Clementiny zostały zaczesane w dwa wysokie kucyki, oraz spięte za pomocą czerwonawych spinek - kryształów. Grzywka jest rozłożona symetrycznie. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w jasno beżową sukienkę,pod którą założone ma złotawe krótkie spodenki. Na kreację, Clema zarzuconą ma białą kamizelkę, spinaną złotymi podłużnymi guzikami. Jej uda, zdobią złotawe ozdoby. Dodatkowo, do połowy ud ma założone biało - bezowe skarpety wykończone falbanką Jej buty to beżowo - złote balerinki wysadzane klejnocikami. Na dłoniach, dziewczyna założone ma krótkie do nadgarstków, biało złote rękawiczki. Szyję upiorki zdobi granatowy naszyjnik, zaś na twarzy ma okulary w złotej oprawce. Dodatkowo, została zaopatrzona w czarny łuk wysadzany złotymi klejnotami w kształcie 5 ramiennych gwiazd, oraz tobołek ze złotawo brązowymi strzałami Zakończonymi gwiezdnym ornamentem Jej makijaż to jedynie beżowa szminka oraz złotawe cienie do powiek 'A Musically Horryfing Inspiration' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - *'Piosenka' - Justin Timberlake - What Goes Around...Comes Around. Clementina AMHI.jpg Włosy Clementiny zeiązane są w kucyka, a grzywka zaczesana na prawą stronę czoła. Uszy fziewczyna ma przebite złotymi kolczykami - płytami. Ubrana jest w białą koszulę z białym żabotem, złote spodnie - rurki z wysokim stanem, sięgające kolan i wykończone brązową falbanką, oraz w fioletowy płaszczyk zakończony złotymi ozdobami. Na płaszczu można zauważyć przyszyty brązowy pasek. Lewa ręka Nocnicy ozdobiona została w czadną bransoletę. Buty dziewczyny to sięgające za kostkę złote kozaki. Na makijaż nastolatki składają się: pomarańczowe cienie oraz brzoskwiniowa pomadka. Jek buzię zdobią okularki. 'Back in Time and Style' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - *'Rok' - 1940. Clementine BITAS 1940.jpg Włosy Clementiny są pofalowane i ścięte do jej brody. Dziewczyna ma na sobie białą sukienkę z kołnierzem, a na nią ma założony fługi, czekoladowo brązowy płaszcz z przyszytymi guzikami, dużym kołnierzem oraz przyszytymi kueszonkami w miejscach ud. Wokół bioder ma zapięty czarny pad. Na głowę dziewczyna ma założony brazowo - czarny beret, a jej buty to brązowe szpilki. Na makijaż Clementiny składają się: orzechowe cienie oraz szminka w kolorze fuksji. 'Nightly Nerds' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. Clementina i Vincent NN.jpg Włosy Clemy są rozpuszczone, sięgają jej talii i przytrzymuje je czarna opaska. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarny T-shirt ze wzorkiem duszków z gry "Pac-Man" oraz pomarańczowym kołnierzem i białą falbanką. Na to, ma założoną różową kurtkę z pomarańczowymi przetarciami. Dziewczynama na sobie także białe, prsylegające do ciała spodnie za kolano. Na nogach ma białe skarpety, a jej buty to czarne trampki. Uszy nastolatki są przebite złotymi kolczykami. Jej twarz zdobią czarne okulary w prostokątnej oprawce. Dziewczyna nie posiada makijażu, jej paznokcie sa pomalowane czarnym lakierem. W tej serii występuje w dwu paku z Vincentem La Blanche. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|200pxRzeczpospolita Polska - państwo unitarne w Europie Środkowej położone między Morzem Bałtyckim na północy a Sudetami i Karpatami na południu, w przeważającej części w dorzeczu Wisły i Odry. Długość granic Polski wynosi 3511 km, w tym 440 km przypada na granicę morską (linia wybrzeża Morza Bałtyckiego, która nie jest linią granicy państwa, wynosi 770 km). Polska jest jednym z najbardziej zalesionych krajów w Europie. Lasy zajmują powierzchnię 29,2% powierzchni kraju. Clementina urodziła się w Krakowie. Klasyczny potwór Nocnica - postać demoniczna z zakresu demonologii słowiańskiej, wywodząca się z wierzeń przedchrześcijańskich, określana jako pośmiertna forma egzystencji ludzkiej duszy. Wskutek licznych przeobrażeń, jakie zaszły w demonologii ludowej, zazwyczaj utożsamiano ją ze zmorą. Wzmiankę o nocnicach znajdziemy m.in. w trzynastowiecznym Katalogu magii Brata Rudolfa, kazaniu polskiego husyty z XV wieku, czy też w Czarownicy powołanej z wieku XVII. Na Śląsku nocnicą nazywano demona płci żeńskiej, duszącego ludzi we śnie – zwłaszcza niemowlęta – i sprowadzającego choroby. Nazwa ta stosowana jest również w innych regionach jako ogólne określenie demonów nocnych. Uważano je za szkodliwe wobec ludzi - miały przychodzić nocą do chałup i nękać małe dzieci, czego skutkiem był ich płacz i brak snu. W kazaniach polskiego husyty czytamy: "odwiedzając położnicę, pytają, co się narodziło, czy chłopiec, czy dziewczyna; a czynią to, aby uchronić dziecko od nocnic, to jest od zmór, które dzieci szczypią i straszą i nie dają im usnąć". Na Mazowszu i Lubelszczyźnie jeszcze na przełomie XIX i XX wieku mówiono, że płacz dziecka nocą powodowany jest przez nocnice, zwane czasem także noclicami. Bohdan Baranowski podał ponadto, że przypisywano im zwodzenie ludzi, wyprowadzanie ich na bezdroża, na których musieli długo błądzić, uniemożliwiając lub utrudniając im odnalezienie drogi. Galeria Clementina szkic twarz.jpg Clementina szkic.jpg Quartie i Clementina szkic długopisem.jpg WybraneOCStylemChibiNaBNByRochi.jpg Clementina z profilu.jpg Clema z parasolem pod Kamienicą by Rochi.jpg Mane 5 Rochi by Rochi.jpg Clementina ID2.jpg Clementina ID.jpg W różnych seriach Clementine BITAS 1940.jpg|Back in Time and Style - 1940' Clementina AMHI.jpg|AMHI Clementina NS szkic długopisem.jpg Clementina FDOS.jpg|First day of school Clementina randomowystrój szkic.jpg Clementina DoL.jpg|Defenders od Light i jej towarzyszka - Kala Clementina SITR szkic.jpg|Scary in the Rain Clementina i Vincent NN.jpg|Nightly Nerds Vinc i Clema GoC.jpg Clementina random strój.jpg Od innych Clementina Skullette.png|Skullette od PixieGiggler Moodboardclementine.jpg|Moodboard inspirpwany Clemą od Liścia Clemasimsy.png|Clemcia w simsach od Liścia Clemasimsytwarz.png|Twarz simowej Clementiny od Liścia Meta timeline *'Listopad 2017' - " Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Clementina Nočne. Rochi zastrzega także tekst na jej stronie (za wyjątkiem klasycznego potwora, miejsca pochodzenia) i grafikę związaną z Clementiną. *'Listopad 2017' - pojawiają się pierwsze wpiski oraz art dziewczyny. *'25.11.17' - Klema zyskuje stronę. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Polska Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija